As known in the art, a battery is a component that stores chemical energy and makes the energy available in an electrical form. Metal-air batteries use oxidation of metal with oxygen from air to produce electricity. Electric energy produced by batteries is used by various systems and components, e.g., consumer products, industrial systems ant the like. However, known systems and methods draw energy from a battery as, and when needed. Accordingly, utilization of energy stored in a battery may not be optimal.